


Remember

by evilcupcake



Series: Well duh Peter [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Always Female Stiles Stilinski, F/M, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 18:19:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9561209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilcupcake/pseuds/evilcupcake
Summary: Peter remembers good and bad memories.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This work does have mention of rape in it.

Peter remembers the first time he saw stiles after he awoke from the dead. She was sitting in the park writing in a journal, her heart beating fast, anxiety rolling off her in waves. It made Peter's wolf antsy. He wanted to protect her.

He remembers when she saw him for the first time, he smelt the relief coming off her, he was beyond happy someone was happy he was alive.

He remembers when he found her in a alley all bloody and her dressed ripped. He remembers being angry at the person who would hurt his mate but also being gentle with her. He remembers sitting in the hospital with her, holding her hand while they did a rape kit on her.

He remembers when she finally told him what happened that night. He held her while she broke down.

He remembers the first time she kissed him. It was a shock. They were researching a creature when she leaned over and started whispering in his ear. He remembers turn to face her qand she went for it and kissed him.

He remembers the first time they had sex. It was the first night in their apartment. He was her first and he was gentle and sweet. Making sure she was alright and didn't do anything without her permission.

He remembers when he asked her to marry him. It was the night of her graduation. The pack had went out to dinner and when desert came he got down on one knee and popped the question. She was so excited she slipped and fell into Peter.

He remembers when he first learned he was going to be a father again. He was beyond excited to begin this chapter with his mate. They were sitting in the kitchen eating when Peter smelt the sweet scent coming from his wife. That night they took a test and when it came back positive they both cried tears of joy.

He remembers holding his son for the first time, while his tired wife took a photo.

He remembers how much he loves his family and how he would do anything for them.


End file.
